


When Passion's A Prison, You Can't Break Free

by lisachan



Series: Chronicles of the Academy [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, Lemon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Manila confessa a Lacros chi è il padre del bambino che porta in grembo.





	When Passion's A Prison, You Can't Break Free

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito diretto della scenetta scritta all'inizio di [questo](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt8-fine/) post.  
> My bbs. Vi adoro.  
> Scritta per [The Clash of the Writing Titans #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/tag/cow-t-9/), [Settimana 4](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week4/), Missione 1, prompt: rivelazione.

Resta aggrappato a lei per minuti interi, come temesse di volare via col vento e volesse affidarsi solo all’esile corpo della sua piccolissima per restare ancorato a terra. Dovrebbe sapere – la vita e il suo ruolo avrebbero dovuto insegnarglielo – che non si tratta di una scelta saggia, che non esiste niente di più instabile di Manila, che non è proprio adatta, per indole e per ostinazione, a ricoprire il ruolo di ancora, e dopo qualche istante, infatti, comincia a chiedersi se non gli toccherà cominciare a sentirla farsi d’aria sotto le dita, fino a sparire del tutto, ma contro ogni previsione Manila resta lì. Resta solida e concreta fra le sue braccia, e quando lo sente esitare e separarsi da lei per guardarla, e sincerarsi della realtà delle sue sensazioni, le scappa da ridere.

“Sei buffo,” gli dice.

Lui le accarezza il volto con una mano grande abbastanza da poterlo incorniciare fra il pollice e l’indice. “Non posso credere a quello che sta succedendo,” sussurra. Può sentire la piccola vita che cresce dentro di lei, ma il pensiero gli sembra irreale. Da un lato troppo bello per essere vero, dall’altro lato terrificante, fatto della stessa materia di cui sono stati composti, per anni, i suoi incubi.

La Legge di Tanit parla chiaro – non esiste crimine, non esiste peccato più grave dell’infedeltà coniugale. Non esiste azione più riprovevole, niente che il Libro delle Leggi condanni in maniera più severa. Sull’alleanza fra compagni di vita si basa l’essenza stessa delle regole di quel codice, e non esiste niente di più importante della lealtà e della fiducia che devono legarli per rendere il loro rapporto onesto e valido di fronte agli dèi. Soprattutto per una Veggente, chiamata dal proprio stesso sangue all’obbligo di proteggere la propria discendenza dal rischio di impurità, non c’è niente di più grave che mescolarsi a chi, proprio in virtù della Legge, dovrebbe donarsi solo ed esclusivamente ad un’altra persona. E concepire addirittura un figlio, dare corpo ed anima ad un peccato così orribile, è un fatto di una gravità tale che Lacros preferirebbe non essere mai diventato Sommo Priore, per potersi almeno crogiolare nell’ignoranza che la gente comune ha dei dettagli più crudeli delle Leggi, delle sentenze e delle condanne.

L’ultimo adulterio di cui si sia tenuto traccia avvenuto all’interno della famiglia reale risale a sei generazioni prima della loro. Ondina la Dolce, sorella gemella della Veggente di allora, la potente Margeree, allora sposata col Sommo Priore Jarel, s’innamorò di una delle guardie della sua scorta. Consumato il loro rapporto, provarono a fuggire, ma furono catturati e portati al cospetto di Margaree, che pur con le lacrime agli occhi, distrutta dal dolore che le causava infliggere una punizione all’adorata sorella, fu costretta a punirla come previsto dalla legge.

Torturata sulla pubblica piazza. Costretta a rinnegare il proprio amore. Costretta ad implorare il perdono di un marito dal cuore spezzato e incapace di concederlo. Ondina venne privata della sua magia e gettata nelle segrete del Palazzo d’Estate, dove trascorse otto anni a sfiorire e consumarsi nella disperazione, fino a morirne.

Il suo innamorato, la povera guardia di cui nessuno, ormai, ricorda più nemmeno il nome, fu giustiziato. Il suo corpo venne gettato in una fossa comune al di fuori delle mura della città. Non lo accompagnò all’ultima dimora neanche un corteo funebre.

Restando in silenzio, Lacros appoggia una mano sul ventre di Manila. È ancora piatto, l’unica curva presente è quella, soffice e cedevole, della morbidezza quasi infantile che Manila ha conservato intorno alla vita nonostante l’adolescenza abbia provveduto ad asciugarle il fisico fino a renderla molto più fragile alle apparenze di quanto non sia nella realtà.

La conseguenza di questo minuscolo battito che Lacros percepisce pulsare contro le dita potrebbe essere la morte di sua sorella, oltre che la propria. Il solo pensiero di poter essere causa di una cosa del genere lo distrugge. Vorrebbe non averla mai amata, vorrebbe non averla mai toccata, tornerebbe indietro nel tempo e la rinnegherebbe dieci, cento, mille volte, se questo potesse significare farle salva la vita.

“Quando pensi così forte, mi fai rimbombare le orecchie,” dice Manila, prendendogli il viso fra le mani e costringendolo a guardarla, “Basta così, Lacros.”

“Tu non ti rendi conto,” Lacros scuote il capo, “Non capisci quello che potrebbe accadere.”

“Conosco la Legge, fratello. E conosco la storia del nostro popolo. So benissimo quello che potrebbe accadere.”

“Eppure sorridi come non avessi una preoccupazione al mondo.”

“Ho _tutte le preoccupazioni del mondo_ , Lacros,” sospira Manila, “Ma sorrido perché sono felice.”

Il cuore in gola ad impedirgli di respirare normalmente, Lacros stringe le braccia attorno alle spalle sottili di sua sorella, appoggiando le labbra al suo collo, parlando sulla sua pelle. “Come fai ad affrontare una cosa simile con tanta leggerezza?” le chiede con una punta di invidia.

“Scambi per leggerezza qualcosa che non lo è,” risponde lei, sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi per appoggiare le proprie labbra sulle sue, “So che non sarà semplice, è per questo che ne ho già parlato con Laenton e Vesper, prima ancora di decidere che fosse il caso di parlarne con te. Ma essere preoccupata per quello che ci aspetta non mi impedisce di sentirmi scoppiare il cuore di gioia.”

“Perché?” Lacros parla con la voce che si spezza, tornando a guardarla negli occhi, “Manila, tu-- tu avresti potuto avere chiunque volessi. Potresti ancora. Adesso che Celes è salito al trono potresti anche riprendere a viaggiare, potresti tornare ad essere felice, questo bambino è un rischio troppo azzardato, non posso permetterti--”

“Lacros,” lei lo interrompe parlando con voce ferma e serena. Il suo volto luminoso, dai lineamenti distesi, è un quadro dalla bellezza infinita, quasi irreale. “Non c’è quasi niente in tutto il Multiverso che io abbia voluto più di te. E qualsiasi cosa debba accadere, questo bambino resterà la prova vivente del mio desiderio. E finché lui sarà vivo, non importa cosa succederà, lo sarò anch’io.”

Lacros stringe le labbra, ed anche la presa attorno alle sue spalle. Si domanda se lei comprenda davvero, se sappia quanto siano importanti le parole che pronuncia. Se le pronunci con la consapevolezza di chi sa che una parola può salvare un uomo o dannarlo per sempre, o se al contrario lo faccia con leggerezza, senza sapere che ogni volta che gli mostra anche solo una scheggia dell’intensità del proprio amore il cuore di Lacros si apre, assorbendolo come un fiore farebbe coi raggi solari, traendone forza e linfa vitale anche se al contempo non può fare a meno di pensare che tutto quest’amore, lui, non lo merita. Che non ne è degno. Perché non esiste uomo in grado di essere degno dell’amore di una dea.

Per un attimo, mentre realizza di aver sempre pensato in questi termini al rapporto fra lui e sua sorella, non può fare a meno di sentirsi sporco, come se, solo toccandola, l’avesse dissacrata. Poi però un pensiero nuovo si fa strada dentro di lui, galoppando al piccolo trotto, come il battito del cuore di un neonato.

Quel tocco, Manila l’ha voluto. La sua Piccolissima l’ha desiderato, l’ha agognato, l’ha sognato fin quasi a perdersi. 

E quindi forse è vero. Lui non è degno dell’amore di sua sorella.

Ma può sforzarsi per diventarlo.

“Io ti adoro,” le sussurra addosso, stringendole le braccia attorno ai fianchi, sollevandola da terra con la stessa facilità con la quale solleverebbe un giunco, “Farei di tutto per te. Morirei per un tuo sorriso, distruggerei interi popoli per una tua carezza.” La appoggia di schiena contro l’iridescente parete di cristallo della sala del trono, nella quale sono rimasti soli, “E sono pronto ad infrangere la legge per averti.”

È un soffio, non di più, una brezza contro le sue labbra, ma Manila ne è trascinata come dal vortice di un uragano. Stringe le gambe attorrno alla sua vita e le braccia attorno al suo collo, si aggrappa a lui come volesse schiacciarselo fra le dita e lo bacia con la foga di un oceano in tempesta. Lacros lo sa, sono le parole che avrebbe sempre voluto sentirsi dire. Solo adesso che ha deciso di diventare degno di lei, finalmente, lui si sente pronto a pronunciarle.

Affonda il viso nello scollo della tunica che indossa, fasci di seta semi-trasparente sovrapposti e intrecciati l’uno all’altro per lasciarle scoperti lo sterno e i fianchi. La assapora in punta di lingua, si inebria del suo profumo mistico e selvaggio, stringe i seni ancora piccoli fra le dita e, mentre Manila getta indietro il capo e mormora il suo nome in un ansito spezzato, lui li immagina gonfiarsi giorno dopo giorno in attesa del bambino, e ricorda di averli già desiderati quando aspettava Celes. Ricorda di aver desiderato inginocchiarsi davanti a lei, stringerle le gambe fra le braccia, affondare il viso nel suo grembo e implorarla di lasciarlo assaggiare il suo nettare.

Non l’ha mai fatto, sconfitto da un senso di inadeguatezza che prendeva come scusa la rigidità delle Leggi per giustificarsi. Solo per impedirgli di ammettere che se non la prendeva col trasporto irriverente col quale la desiderava non era per rispetto della Legge, ma per semplice paura. Paura di non essere all’altezza, paura di deluderla. Non a caso, le poche volte che si è concesso di possederla, nel corso degli anni, l’ha fatto da disperato, in occasioni in cui sembrava dovesse essere l’ultima volta. Prima che si sposasse. Dopo averla quasi perduta. Tornando da lei a implorare il suo perdono dopo averla tradita.

Così interrompe il ciclo. Si rifiuta di affidare all’incoscienza della disperazione il desiderio che prova per sua sorella. Non una volta di più.

Presente a se stesso, fermamente consapevole del fatto che la bacia adesso perché continuerà a baciarla anche domani, ripercorre verso l’alto la linea del suo petto, e poi si perde sulla curva della sua gola. Schiude le labbra, poi le richiude e succhia, e Manila si muove contro di lui, il sesso già umido di voglia che, strofinandosi contro i suoi pantaloni, lascia una traccia bagnata che Lacros freme dal desiderio di sentire sulle dita.

La sfiora, invitandola ad aprirsi per lui. La trova già dischiusa, pronta ad accoglierlo. Affonda dentro di lei, le dita che si curvano appena per seguire le sue forme. Arriva fino in fondo, immerso nel suo corpo fino alle nocche, e poi si ritrae, e Manila geme, e lui vuole sentirla gemere ancora. Si muove veloce, avanti e indietro, andando incontro ai movimenti ipnotici del suo bacino, e lei affonda le unghie nelle sue spalle, graffia le sua pelle attraverso la pesante tunica di che indossa, e improvvisamente la sente ringhiare, una piccola tigre affamata. “Prendimi,” dice sua sorella, “Piantala di farmi aspettare.”

Lacros obbedisce alla sua richiesta come obbedirebbe a un istinto primordiale. Solleva la tunica ad esporre la propria erezione, già dolorosamente tesa. Manila la osserva puntare minacciosa verso di sé e quella minaccia, da sola, aumenta l’intensità della sua fame. Lacros la sorregge mentre è lei ad avvicinarsi, è lei a sistemarglisi in grembo, è lei a prenderlo dentro, e risucchiarlo nelle profondità del suo corpo, a stringersi forte, i muscoli che si contraggono in spasmi di piacere tanto intenso da risultare quasi doloroso, attorno al suo sesso che, turgido di desiderio, si scava senza esitazione una via nella sua carne viva.

Stretti l’uno all’altra si muovono all’unisono, gemono l’una il nome dell’altro con la devozione con cui mormorerebbero una preghiera. Manila vuole di più, lo vuole più dentro, più duro, più forte, pretende tutto da lui, e Lacros le si dona senza risparmio, spingendosi con forza dentro di lei, costringendola a rimbalzare sul suo grembo ad ogni movimento.

All’improvviso, poi, la sente tendersi tutta intorno a lui, la sente trattenere il respiro e poi rilasciarlo tutto insieme in un gemito profondo, e solo allora si sente libero di venire a propria volta, riversandosi a ondate dentro di lei come la marea, riempiendola di se stesso, pensando intensamente che tutto ciò che vuole è continuare in qualche modo ad essere sempre presente dentro il suo corpo. In trappola dentro di lei.

L’unica prigione dalla quale non vorrebbe mai evadere.


End file.
